Petites vacances entre amis
by Nahis
Summary: /!\ Suite de  Gossip ball/Golden girl ! Le lycée c'est finit pour Daysia, Kanda, Kanna, Chomesuke et Lavi. Pour Road, Allen et Nahis il reste néanmoins quelques années pour aller à l'université.Suivons leurs dernières vacances d'été.
1. La roue de L'amour

Bonjour à toutes ! Voici donc la suite de mon ancienne fic Gossip ball/ Golden girl. Dans cette petite fic' nous suivrons chapitre après chapitre l'histoire de nos couples préférés sous forme de petits OS. Enfin vous allez avoir autre chose que du « Nahis x Lavi » LOL ! Pendant les 4 premiers chapitres j'ai prévu que chacun soit centré sur un binôme différent puis on verra pour la suite…J'avais annoncé qu'il n'y aurait que cinq chapitres mais j'en ai prévu une petit dizaine. De quoi ravir celles qui se tuent les yeux en lisant mon histoire ! xD Nous commençons donc une nouvelle page de leurs histoire avec un chapitre sur Road et Allen. Quoi comment ça vous voulez du « Nahis x Lavi » ? Non ça serait trop facile ) Il va falloir attendre !

Ps : Pour cette fic' encore, je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes. Il m'arrive parfois d'en faire et d'oublier des mots ! Je vous invite à me prévenir si vous en distinguez quelques unes.

Bonne lecture !

/\/\/\

« La roue de L'amour »

Road observa les étoiles et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Allen. Finit. Depuis la veille au soir la page du livre des golden boys avait été tournée. Il ne resterait plus que leurs souvenirs encrés dans les murs de l'école…et dans la mémoire des lycéennes ! Mais tout n'était pas rompu : Il restait encore une année à Road et Allen pour rejoindre leurs amis à la faculté et deux pour la brunette au fort tempérament que vous reconnaitrez sans que l'on ait besoin de la nommer.

« Ils vont me manquer ces imbéciles… » Souffla Road dans la nuque du Blandinet.

Elle balançait ses pieds d'avant en arrière faisant bouger doucement la nacelle.

« Fait attention : On est quand même à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol… » Lui prit la main Allen. « Et puis si je t'ai emmené faire un tour à cette fête foraine ce n'est pas pour que tu broies du noir. »

« Excuse-moi. C'était très gentil de ta part de demander au responsable de bloquer la nacelle lorsque l'on passerait au sommet, tout ça pour apercevoir les étoiles. J'aurais préféré qu'_ils_ viennent tout de même ! Ces vacances sont les dernières que l'on passera tous ensemble. »

« Désolé de vouloir passer un moment privilégié avec ma chérie. » Rigola le garçon. « Et puis ne dramatise pas : On aura pleins d'autres occasions de s'amuser ensemble. Sans compter que l'histoire des golden boys n'est pas finit, Je serais encore au lycée cette année au même tire que Nahis et toi. Tu n'oublis pas les Vogues girls tout de même ? Bon d'accord sans Kanna et Chome ce n'est pas la même chose mais… »

« Les Vogues girls ? Tu te souviens du nom que nous avaient donné ces pestes de 4 ? En parlant d'elles j'espère que la pauvre Miranda s'est extirpée de leur emprise…Si je les revois je ne me retiendrais pas de leurs présenter mon poing, sans compter Tayuya ! »

« Calme-toi ! » Ricana Allen « La roue descend, tu veux manger quelques chose ? Laisse-moi deviner…Une barbe à papa ? » Esquissa-t-il un sourire.

« Tu me connais si bien… »Minauda Road tout en descendant de la nacelle, aidé par le blandinet.

Après avoir choisit son parfum et avoir dévoré sa barbe toute rose, elle eu une soudaine envie de dévorer à son tour les lèvres d'Allen, mais se retint de peu. Il l'observa avec des yeux friands d'amour puis fit naitre un baiser après lui avoir murmuré un petit « Tu as un peu de… » Prétextant l'éventuelle présence d'un reste de sucre sur le coin des lèvres de la jeune fille.

« J'ai mal à la tête, on peu aller dans un coin plus calme ? » Demanda Allen.

« On dirait Daysia. » Se moqua Road. « Oui c'est exactement ça : Tu ressemble en ce moment à Daysia, quand Kanna lui sort un baratin car elle couvre Nahis parce qu'elle… »

« Parce qu'elle ? » Fronça les sourcils le jeune homme.

« Nahis, Chome et moi quand on fait des bourdes… »Se rattrapa bien vite la fille aux cheveux violacés. « Eh ! Ça ne serait pas Tayuya là-bas ? »Coupa-t-elle cour. « On va la voir ? » Fit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

« T'es malade ! » S'horrifia Allen

L'héritière des Kamelot lança certains noms d'oiseaux à l'intéressée puis partit en courant accompagné d'Allen quand celle-ci s'était retournée après avoir entendu les insultes la concernant.

« Je ne te croyais pas comme ça ! » Explosa Allen d'un rire puissant, essoufflé par la course tout de même.

« Moi non plus…On en apprend tout les jours ! » Rigola-t-elle à son tour.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. » Assura le garçon en saisissant tendrement la main de sa campagne.

Il l'entraina vers un nouveau stand, son mal de tête visiblement effacé puis démarra le jeu bien décidé à gagner. ''Etrangement'' le stand reposait sur un jeu de cartes avec comme animateur un as du poker…Mais pas autant qu'Allen ! En deux, trois mouvements il avait déjà gagné le plus gros lot. Road se retrouva donc avec un énorme ours bleu ciel, en peluche, pesant au moins son poids et la dépassant de quelques centimètres.

Un voleur décida de faire sentir sa présence à ce moment là et attrapa le lot de Road sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Allen se lança à sa poursuite disparaissant vers le bois. Road le suivit tant bien que mal pour arriver à la lisière. Allen se tenait contre un arbre, un fin filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Il l'observa la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé…. »

Il sourit.

«… D'avoir était si long. Il méritait une bonne leçon, ce garçon. » Rigola le blandinet en reprenant l'ours en peluche caché derrière l'arbre.

« Il sera parfait dans ma chambre. » Avoua Road, attendant une gentille plaisanterie de petit ami.

« J'espère bien ! »

/\/\/\

Voilà c'était donc le premier chapitre ! Il n'est pas tellement long mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il ne fait pas avancer l'histoire mais on a un petit moment avec Road et Allen. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Daysia et Chomesuke, le troisième sur Kanna et Kanda et enfin le quatrième sur Lavi et Nahis. Pour les autres…Vous verrez bien ! ^^

A la semaine prochaine )


	2. Ah ce qu'on est bien dans son bain

Bonjour, bonjour (bonsoir, bonsoir !)Voici donc enfin le chapitre 2. Vous remarquerez (encore) l'absence de nos chouchous ! Ça change non ? Pas de Lavi et pas de Nahis ! Mais son frère oui ! Et bien accompagné même ! Je vous laisse lire !

Ps : Disons que dans cette fiction je me lâche un peu plus sur les sous-entendus et bien…vous comprenez xD Pourquoi ? Peut être parce que mes personnages sont plus mûrs ! Mais dites si ça gène, je freinerais xDDD

/\/\/\/\

« A ce qu'on est bien quand on est dans son bain ! »

Sachiko-dite Chomesuke- reposa les dossiers sur la table en soupirant. Elle devait remplir une multitude de dossiers pour l'université dans un délai plus que cour!

« J'aurais dû m'en occuper avant ! » Pesta Chomesuke en balançant la paperasse qui encombrait ses bras.

« Zen ! » La calma Daysia. « Tu es la personne la plus organisée que je connaisse : tu vas y arriver. »

« Et toi comment tu as fait ? » Questionna Chome, posant ses lunettes sur la table, ainsi que son stylo avant de se passer deux doigts sur les tempes : tourner et retourner ses méninges lui avait fichu un bon mal de crâne.

« J'ai laissé faire Nahis ! » Haussa-t-il les épaules.

« C'est une solution. » Rigola Chome tout en pensant que son amoureux restait fidèle à lui-même.

« En parlant de ma sœur, tu sais exactement où elle était il y a… » Ce fit-il couper.

« Kanna ne te l'a pas dit ? » Sourit-elle consciente que la petite amie du Kendoka faisait sans arrêt tourner en bourrique le footballeur le plus connu par les lycéennes.

« C'est bien ça le problème ! Elle me fout de ces maux de têtes ! » S'exaspéra-t-il. « Vas-y moque toi !» Fronça-t-il les sourcils alors que Chome explosait d'un rire cristallin. « J'aime te voir comme ça » Sourit-il à son tour. «Ça change de la jeune fille appliquée et studieuse qui se fiche royalement de son petit ami alors qu'ils ont l'appartement de leurs parents rien que pour eux. » Fit-il d'une voix suave.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire dans cette appartement ? » Minauda Chome.

« Pleins, pleins, _pleins_ de choses… » Surenchérit-il.

« Intéressant. »

« J'ai une idée pour te détendre…Tu aimes les bains non ? »

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de répondre. Daysia connaissait sa petite amie. En plus d'aimer porter les kimonos traditionnels été comme hiver, il savait également qu'elle appréciait les bains. Elle était le genre de fille à s'extasier au contact de l'eau sur ses cheveux, la mousse sur sa peau et les sels de bains se diluer tout en parfumant délicieusement l'espace.

L'ainé des Barry fit couler un bain puis vint chercher des bougies pour les allumer par la suite : il connaissait l'appartement de la petite brune comme sa poche car vous vous en doutez bien, ils l'avaient disons…maintes fois _exploré ensemble _(et dans tous les recoins…). Il appela ensuite sa dulcinée étonnée de voir son amant l'attendant dans le bain. Ses bras musclés encadraient le rebord de la baignoire tirant plus d'un immense jacuzzi qu'un vulgaire point d'eau dans une salle de bain ordinaire. Les parents de Chome aussi, étaient fortunés. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Daysia… Il avait laissé de côté l'option « bulle » pour profiter pleinement de la mousse parfumée avec Sachiko.

« J'aurais préféré rentrer dans l'eau, avant toi. » Fit-elle soudainement pudique tout en observant le Levis de Daysia jonchant son carrelage.

Un jean qu'aurait voulu voir n'importe qu'elle adolescente sur le sol de leurs chambres…

« Laisse-moi rire » se moqua gentiment Daysia. « Je t'ai vu tellement de fois en tenue d'Eve que tu n'as plus à avoir honte ! »

« Très bien… » Fit-elle, un peu boudeuse tout en délaissant ses vêtements.

Elle se laissa envelopper par l'eau puis se détendit dans les bras de son amant. Elle n'aurait plus voulu bouger, rester ainsi pour l'éternité, aux creux des bras de Daysia.

Le téléphone du garçon en décida autrement.

« C'est pas vrai ! »Cracha-t-il tout en se relevant et s'enveloppant le bas des reins et se qui l'accompagnait avec une serviette, trouvée que la commode.

Chome ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats lorsqu'elle entendit Allen se faire disputer parce que « NON je ne suis pas disponible ! » et « COMMENT CA JE CRIS POUR RIEN ? » ou en encore « Oui désolé mec j'étais _occupé_. » pour finit par un « Bye»

Son amant réapparut à l'encadrement de la porte, elle lui laissa un peu de place à ses cotés. Elle fut surprise quand il refusa d'un signe de main, un sourire malicieux aux bouts des lèvres. Elle s'approcha de lui, posant ses mains l'unes sur l'autre, ses bras encadrant le rebord de la baignoire avant de poser la tête dessus avec un air rêveur. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, laissant entrevoir par son mouvement ce que ne pouvait plus cacher la serviette et brandit un petit écrin.

Chome l'interrogea du regard. Il ouvrit le réceptacle pour faire scintiller le diamant à la lumière.

« Daysia… »Soupira-t-elle, le sermonnant.

« Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage » Intervint-il. « Je sais que tu nous trouves trop jeunes : Je n'ai que dix-neuf ans et toi dix-huit. »

« C'est vrai… »Acquiesça-t-elle.

« Vois ça comme une preuve d'engagement. La preuve de mon amour, le signe que j'en n'en aime aucune autre. »

Il prit tendrement sa main gauche pour enfiler l'anneau doré orné d'une pierre à l'annulaire de son amante.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû… »Souffla-t-elle, émue.

« Ô que si ! » Sourit-il, en coin.

Elle ôta un petit moment sa nouvelle bague pour observer les quelques mots qu'avait gravé Daysia à l'intérieur de l'anneau.

« _Daysia & Chome Forever_ »

/\/\/\

Voilà donc le chapitre spécial Chome & Daysia ! Quand pensez-vous ? Je n'ais pas grand-chose à dire (pour une fois ! LOL) mis à part le fait que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire ! =)

A la semaine prochaine D


	3. Les lycéens font du ski

Bonjour, chères lectrices ^^ Voici donc le chapitre 3 ! Vous allez (encore) sentir l'absence du « couple phare » (a part dans les premières lignes, j'ai décidé de glisser un minuscule passage, car visiblement il nous faut toutes une dose D)mais promis, à partit du 4, c'est finit ! Et vous allez en mangé après, du Lavi x Nahis ! MDR

Je vous laisse donc lire ce petit chapitre centré sur Kanda et Kanna, bonne lecture !

Ps : excusez pour la parution tardive du chapitre : c'est impardonnable !

/\/\/\

« Les lycéens font du ski »

Nahis se laissa faire sous le froncement de sourcils de Daysia. Que Lavi apprenne à Nahis à faire du snowboard, d'accord mais de manière aussi collé à elle, non. Si c'était ça il pouvait lui apprendre lui aussi…à sa sœur ! Ce qui inquiétait Daysia c'était surtout ce déhanché prometteur, qu'exécutait parfois Lavi, inconsciemment bien sûr, (il n'était pas _ce_ genre de garçon !)Collé-serré comme pour danser, suggérant….et bien…Non. Nahis était une gentille petite fille de seulement 4, pardon 16 ans. Elle était pure et innocente : ce serait un grand soulagement pour Daysia qu'elle le reste jusqu'au mariage…Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il se mettait à la place de son meilleur ami : Si il avait du attendre pour toucher Chome… (Et attendre avec une fille tout court d'ailleurs). Il comprenait. Non enfaite il ne comprenait pas du tout. Chome n'avais jamais eu de grand frère protecteur, les _autres _non plus. Enfin si peut être en y réfléchissant bien, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais menacé ! Alors que si Lavi osait entrevoir le moindre brin de peau da sa Nahis…

« Pause déjeuné ! » Hurla-t-il alors que nos deux tourtereaux avaient complètement abandonné le ski pour s'embrasser fougueusement, s'immisçant entre eux pour les séparer. « Au faite ! » Se retourna-t-il vers Kanna « Tu peux me rappeler où était Nahis le soir des vacances ? »

Nahis se détourna d'un geste vif de Lavi pour observer avec inquiétude celle qu'elle considérait un peu comme sa « maman ». Une formidable amie, une deuxième mère qui était de deux ans son ainé.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… »S'empourpra Kanna.

Ce fut au tour de Lavi de devenir blême : Pour Nahis il n'avait peur de personne mais il savait haut combien Daysia péterait « une durite » « un câble » ou tout autre équipement électrique. Et sérieusement il tenait à avoir des enfants un jour ! (avec Nahis si possible…)

« Oui mais je veux être sur »Fit-il satisfait de la panique qu'il créait.

L'expression de Kanna changea : Un sourire trônait sur ses lèvres, un sourire de victoire.

« Mmh ça se pourrait comme ça ne se pourrait pas. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle était là où elle n'était pas actuellement, sans vraiment y être. Mais je sais en quelque sorte où elle était et où elle n'était pas car je connais l'endroit où elle était. Tout comme il se pourrait que je connaisse l'endroit où elle n'était pas. » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Donc en gros…elle était chez toi ? »Fit-il, un mal de crâne naissant.

« Voilà » Sourit-elle.

« Tu pouvais pas le dire plutôt ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit ! » Déclara toute fière devant les mines soulagées de notre couple.

« M***e ! »S'exclama soudainement Kanda. « J'ai oublié mon portefeuille en haut de la station ! Kanna tu m'accompagne ? »

Kanna n'eut même pas le temps de protester, de dire que son portefeuille n'était pas perdu, que Chome proposa qu'ils aillent chercher à manger en chemin. Elle ne refusa donc pas.

Ils prirent le téléphérique laissant derrière eux, Daysia, Chome, Allen, Road ainsi que Lavi et Nahis, se donnant rendez-vous à la station joliment nommée « La chèvre ». Ils étaient deux dans ce véhicule, deux seulement deux. Il faisait froid et Kanna pouvait _voir _a quelle rapidité respirait Kanda : une fine fumée blanche s'échappait de sa bouche, phénomène du au temps glacial. Il se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, se demandant pourquoi aucun autre passager n'avait été pris en chemin. De plus il ne pouvait parler à personne : pas de chauffeur, ni de bouton, ni de levier. La machine était commandée à distance.

Un son métallique se fit entendre, et la nacelle se balança étrangement avant de se stopper.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'affola Kanna

« Rien rien, ne t'inquiète pas »Fit Kanda « Surement un petit problème technique, on va sans doute repartir dans quelques minutes. »

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, puis dix et enfin vingt.

« C'est pas possible ! » Se leva d'un bond Kanna. «Ça peut pas nous arriver à NOUS ! On s'appelle pas Nahis et Lavi quand même ! »

« Sympa pour eux ! » Rigola le kendoka. « Mais bon chacun son tour, et là c'est le notre. »

« Et après ? A qui le tour ? » Cria Kanna, au bord de la crise de nerf.

« A toi ma pauvre Lucette ! » Blagua Kanda, gardant son sang froid.

« Oui ben c'est pas le jeu ! On aurait pu nous laisser…je sais pas moi ? Dans un vestiaire ? Des portables ? DU RESEAU ! » Céda-t-elle à la panique.

« Calme-toi » Lui indiqua-t-il de s'assoir à ses côtés en tapotant la place sur la banquette.

« Me calmer ? » S'assit-elle tout de même « On va bientôt manquer d'air ! »

« Depuis quand tu es claustrophobe ? » Pouffa Kanda.

« Depuis deux secondes ! Mais c'est pas grave les autres vont nous retrouver ! »

« Ouais surtout qu'on est plus près de la station « Le bouc » que « La chèvre », désolé »La découragea-t-il.

« Rah ! Le bouc, la chèvre, l'agneau ou le chamois c'est la même chose ! » Pesta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, le regard au loin.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi calme, explique-moi ! On va peut être resté la nuit ici ! Il fait tellement froid ! »

C'est vrai il risquait d'être coincé toute la nuit…car il était déjà près de cinq heures de l'après midi ! Que devait penser les autres ? Ils les avaient envoyé chercher à manger et ils ne semblaient pas revenir ! Que le temps passait !

« Contrairement à toi, je suis presque heureux d'être coincé avec toi. J'apprécie ta compagnie mais je crois que ce n'est pas réciproque. »

« Ce n'est pas toi le problème ! C'est cette situation ! »

« C'est sur que ton Tyki doit horriblement te manquer ! » Cracha-t-il.

Il avait mis le doigt sur ce qui était le plus vulnérable chez elle. Sa colère fondit d'un coup.

« Si Tyki avait été à ta place en ce moment, tu…tu »

« Je serais arrivé en trombe puis j'aurais escaladé. Bien sur je n'aurais pas su ou tu étais exactement. Mais je t'aurais retrouvé. Rien que l'idée de te laisser _seule une nuit_ avec lui… »

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, soupirant.

« Je sais, Kanda, je sais » souffla-t-elle tendrement tout en lui prenant la main. « Tu crois qu'on en a pour longtemps avant que les secours et les mécaniciens vienne nous chercher ? »

« Oui » Avoua-t-il « Une nuit, jusqu'à l'aube, peut être plus… »

« J'ai froid » Susurra-t-elle le plus dignement possible. (De la façon la plus digne possible lorsqu'on meurt de froid et qu'on claque les dents… »

Le japonais déboutonna son anorak pour le poser sur les épaules de Kanna : Il se retrouvait en simple pull.

« Tu es fou… » Refusa-t-elle au début, mais se ravisa devant la mine sérieuse du kendoka.

« Non : je connais une autre façon de se réchauffer. »

Les joues de Kanna s'empourprèrent.

« T'as de la chance que je n'ai pas une poêle à porter de main ! » Rigola-t-elle, gênée cependant.

« Je suis sérieux Kanna » La regarda-t-il de ses yeux d'acier, l'obligeant à l'observer à son tour.

Elle aurait du bégayer quelques chose…elle n'y parvint pas.

Etonnement, elle laissa tomber l'anorak du kendoka. Elle ne pensait ne plus en avoir besoin : Soudainement elle avait presque…_Chaud_.

/\/\/\

Voilà donc le troisième chapitre ^^

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il finit sur une note hum…Coquine ? xDDDD J'en dis pas plus. Alors vous croyez qu'ils l'ont fait oui ? Non ? Place à votre imagination ! x)


	4. Sea, friends and sun

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes ! Premièrement, excusez moi pour l'énorme retard, mais une « flémingite-aigue » ma surprise ce week-end D

Cette semaine comme vous le savez il va avoir le réveillon et ce qui suit, étant absente il y a aura encore du retard pour le chapitre 4, mais je promets de me rattraper ! Promis !

De plus le prochain chapitre sera « spécial noël » bien sur, nos héros ne vont pas le fêter car ils sont censés être en vacances d'été xD

Je vous laisse donc lire ce chapitre !

/\/\/\

« Sea, friends and Sun »

Kanda et Kanna avaient pu être libéré de « leur prison », après avoir passé une nuit froide, à grelotter et claquer des dents : se changer les idées leur était donc indispensable.

Par chance et le manque d'organisation du propriétaire du chalet que louaient tous nos amis, no chers héros avaient le temps de passer quelques jours au soleil avant de revenir la semaine suivante arpenter les pistes de skis.

Nahis sirotait son milkshake sur sa serviette attendant que Lavi finisse d'enlever son pantalon : Elle venait de remarquer un petit détail d'une grande importance et se jetterait sur le rouquin dès qu'il aurait finit. Elle pourrait attendre pour se changer.

La deuxième jambe du jean eut à peine touché le sol qu'elle se tourna vers ses amies.

« Une d'entre vous n'aurez pas du fond de teint ? » Questionna-t-elle, pressée.

« Moi, j'en ai. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en as besoin… »Fit Road en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

« Voilà pourquoi »Dit-elle en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, révélant une tache bleutée sur son cou. Un bleu ? Pas si sur…

« C'est sur que Daysia n'appréciera pas… »Se moqua Kanna.

« Oh mais si il va apprécier : il ne sera jamais au courant ! »

« Tu devrais faire plus attention, Nahis » La morigéna Chome.

« Ah bon ? » Sourit Nahis « Mais ne serait-ce pas le reste d'un baiser au rouge à lèvre sur l'épaule de Daysia ? Celui que je t'ai prêté ce matin-même ? » Eclata-t-elle de rire alors que les joues de Sachiko devenaient écarlates.

Elle sa leva d'un bond, attrapa le fond de teint d'une main et prit celle de Lavi de l'autre.

« On va cherchez un milkshake ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu viens à peine d'en prendre un ! » Blagua Lavi.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir qu'après être sûr de ne pas figurer dans le champ de vision de l'ainé des Barry.

« Waw, quel joli milkshake. »Badina le borgne en apercevant le suçon sur la frêle gorge de la brunette.

« A l'avenir, évite de m'en faire _maison_… » Exigea-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse, pendant que le garçon appliquait le fard pour cacher l'hématome.

« Parfait ! » Sourit-il, observant son chef d'œuvre.

/\/\/\

Nahis ferma l'énième magazine qu'elle lisait, en soupirant. Faire bronzette devenait parfois _ennuyant_ ! Elle tourna la tête vers ses meilleures amies, toutes les trois au top du top dans leurs bikini, alors qu'une ombre vint lui cacher le soleil. Elle porta une main en visière pour inspecter la jeune fille qui se penchait vers elle :

« Oui ? » Lança-t-elle à l'intention de la jeune fille.

« Salut, excuse-moi mais j'ai cru deviner que le beaux rouquin qui fait des passes avec ces potes, fait parti de tes amis : je me trompe ? »

« Oui, oui c'est ça… » Souffla Nahis, sachant parfaitement où voulait en venir la belle inconnue.

« Super ! » S'exclama celle-ci. « Tu pourrais lui transmettre mon numéro ? »

« Dac' ! » Prit-elle le petit bout d'emballage d'esquimau glacé où la jeune fille avait noté comment la joindre.

La donzelle ne demanda pas son reste et s'éclipsa, regardant avec envie le torse de notre roux favori jouant au Beach volley dans l'eau, en compagnie des autres Golden boys.

« Vingt-huit ! » Se découragea la brunette rangeant le numéro dans son sac. « Chome, t'en a eu combien toi ? »

« Daysia a eu l'honneur d'en récolter vingt-sept, c'est serré aujourd'hui. » Fit-elle e rabaissant ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir son amie.

« Et toi, Kanna ? »

« Hum…Quatorze je crois bien. Les autres filles, il les a déjà renvoyés avec sa gentillesse qu'on lui connait toutes ! »

« Je vois ! »Rigola la lycéenne « Et toi, Road ? »

« Aucun ! » Tapa-t-elle dans ses mains.

« T'es sérieuse ? » S'étonna la compagne du kendoka.

« Oui, je les ai fait toutes fuir ! » Se félicita-t-elle avec un large sourire.

« Ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça ? » Grimaça Nahis, devenu très attachée à son Don juan.

« Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne les rappellera pas. » Haussa les épaules, Kanna.

« Pour ma part, c'est juste pour fanfaronner tu le connais, pour lui c'est comme si chaque bout de papier contenait mon numéro ! »

« Je vois… »Souffla Nahis « J'imagine que c'est simplement pour me rendre jalouse » Se persuada la jeune fille. « Quelqu'un me passe de la crème solaire ? » Remua-t-elle le tube qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

« Désolé : trop occupé à surveiller Allen. » Se défila Road qui en effet guettait d'un air soucieux toutes les filles qui nageaient, sautaient, s'amusaient, qui respiraient bref qui osaient exister à moins de deux mètres du blandinet.

« J'ai deux mains gauches, tu le sais bien… »Blagua Kanna.

« Et moi je viens juste de me passer du vernis. » Argumenta Chome.

« Bon…. » Renonça notre héroïne.

Elle porta une nouvelle fois sa main en visière et parcouru du regard la plage. Elle détecta immédiatement un jeune homme blond, qui paraissait un peu coincé avec ses deux verrues sur le front mais assez sympathique en somme. De plus s'était son voisin de serviette.

« Excusez-moi… »Commença-t-elle alors qu'un dénommé Link se retournait vers elle. « ça vous dérange si…. ? »

« Non, pas le moins du monde » Sourit-il en se relevant pour attraper le tube et passer de la crème sur le dos de la brunette.

Daysia-qui n'avait pas remarqué le jeune Howard qui massait sa sœur- s'arrêta net en plein milieu d'une passe pour questionner Lavi :

« T'as déjà _touché_ ma sœur ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? » Se crispa le rouquin.

« Je te demande si vous avez déjà…. »

« Si je te dis oui, tu fais quoi ? » Le testa Lavi avec un sourire en coin.

« T'iras dormir avec les poisson. » Prit-il un accent italien alors que toute la troupe se mettait à rire.

« Et si je répond non ? »

« Je ne te croirais pas ! » Avoua l'ainé en relançant la balle vers Kanda.

Lavi était décidemment dans de beaux draps ! En pensant à sa princesse il jeta un œil vers la plage…surprenant sa petite amie se faire enduire les omoplates de crème par un garçon ! Avec un sourire béat qui plus est !

Ne portant pas la moindre attention à la partie pour bouillonner de rage, c'est naturellement qu'il sa reçut le ballon sur la tête accompagné par les rires de ses amis.

« Tu n'as qu'à faire plus attention ! » Se moqua Allen.

« J'y peux rien si cet imbécile, masse étrangement Nahis ! » Hurla-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« Il n'est pas à califourchon sur elle non plus ! » Le blâma Kanda.

« Mais sur Chome et Kanna, presque…. » Sourit Lavi voyant que le blondinet avait abandonné sa petite amie pour se consacrer aux autres (à leur demande naturellement !)

« J'y crois pas ! » Se crispa le blandinet alors que c'était au tour de Road de se faire offrir une petite minute de plaisir : rien ne vaut un bon massage, bien frais et bien fait en ces temps de canicule !

Lavi saisit la balle lorsque le jeune Link se releva après avoir finit son travail, lançant un charmant sourie aux demoiselles, ravit d'avoir pu servir. Le rouquin décocha un tir extrêmement puissant dont il avait le secret qui vint naturellement mordre le nez du jeune Howard, lui soutirant un filez de sang.

Les garçons très content d'eux s'approchèrent vite quand leurs petites amies se précipitèrent pour consoler ou du moins soigner leur masseur favori.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ! » Glissa Chome à l'intension du Daysia.

« On n'aime pas tellement la façon dont il vous masse chaleureusement… » Bouda Kanda.

« Toi occupe toi de tes numéros de portables ! » Lança Nahis à Lavi, tout entre ses dents.

« Désolé _mec _! C'est parti tout seul ! » Mentit-il.

« C'est rien c'est rien ! » Fit Link plaquant une main sur son nez ruisselant de sang.

« Viens là » Le persuada Nahis alors que les Golden boys retournaient peu à peu à leur occupation (sauf Lavi qui rodait évidemment)

Elle appliqua un mouchoir sur les narines, lui intimant de serrez très forts avec ses doigts.

« Gne t'en Nai Mnis partnou ! » S'exclama le jeune Howard, le nez bouché, tout en louchant sur la poitrine de la jeune fille où régnaient quelques gouttes de sang.

« Où ça ? » Questionna-t-elle ne voyant rien, ses cheveux mouillés lui cachant « le paysage »

Il prit un autre mouchoir dans le paquet, s'appliquant à essuyer la brunette, ne voyant pas où était le mal.(et la danger…)

« Je rêve ou il la _plote_ ? » S'énerva Lavi, arrachant Nahis des mains du garçon.

« Gnu Calme ! Gnu calme ! » S'exclama Link, reculant en voyant Lavi qui brandissait déjà son poing.

« Si tu t'avise de retoucher Nahis, je te jure que… »

« Gnu calme Gné dit ! » S'emporta Link « Mmoi gnaussi gné ugne 'tite gnamie ! » Jura-t-il.

« A ouais et tu peux nous dire comment elle s'appelle ? » Croisa les bras Kanna, soupçonneuse.

« Elle s'appelle… » Fit-il en enlevant enfin le mouchoir qu'il avait sous le nez, le sang ayant séché. « Tayuya » Avoua-t-il.

Fou rire nerveux général.

« Tayuya ? » Ria le borgne aux éclats. « Tu as bien dit Tayuya ? »

« Tayuya de l'école Black Order ? » Fronça les sourcils Nahis.

« Ouais c'est ça… »Dit Link, surprit « Vous la connaissez ? » S'enquit-il.

« Lavi on peut allez se balader, s'il te plait ? » Tourna-t-elle les talons, ramassant ses affaires.

« Bien sur » Nargua-t-il le blondinet en prenant la main de sa princesse.

Pendant cette balade sur le bord de la plage (loin de ce Link Howard), Nahis respira un bon coup, ramassa quelques coquillages pour écouter les vagues, et embrassa amoureusement son _chéri_. Aucun massage au monde ne méritait de côtoyer quelqu'un qui visiblement appréciait Tayuya. Elle comptait bien profiter de ses vacances avec le moins de prise de têtes possibles : C'étaient surement leurs dernières vacances tous ensemble avant la rentrée, les départs et tout ce qui suit. Elle arrêta de réfléchir pour se blottir dans les bras du borgne. Peut importe que celui-ci soit aimé des filles, pas une seul fois il n'avait réclamé les numéros des inconnues, et dieu sait qu'il avait conscience que Nahis en gardait beaucoup dans son sac.

C'était un moment parfait, au bord de la plage qui sentait le sel marin et l'amour.

/\/\/\

Voilà voilà ! Encore désolé pour le petit retard j'espère que vous avez apprécié tout de même ! La semaine prochaine c'est là que « les ennuis commencent ! » Ou peut être la semaine d'après ! Nous verrons bien ! Encore merci de m'être fidèles ! Bisous à toutes : )


	5. On va s'aimer

Bonjour à toutes ! Désolé pour le retard comme je vous l'ai dit j'étais absente, je vous prie de m'excuser ! J'espère que vous avez bien été gâté pour Noel D

Bon allez, place au chapitre !

/\/\/\

Re voilà nos amis à la montagne, ayant loué un chalet pour une bonne semaine, profitant de la neige et du soleil. Après de longues journées à dévaler les pistes (et à se prendre des sapins pour certains de nos héros) la bande des Golden boys et de leurs petites amies prenaient soin de se prélasser devant un bon film, un bon repas, bien au chaud à côté de la cheminée.

Ce soir là, Daysia et ses amis avaient décidé de laisser de côté la télévision pour s'amuser un peu sous fond de musique bien _Kitch._ Bonjour les 60's et les années quatre-vingts !

Lavi faisait valser et trémousser sa princesse sur les notes d'une célèbre chanson de Gilbert Montagnier…Sous le regard attentif de l'ainé des Barry bien évidemment.

« On va s'aimer….. »Lui soufflait-t-il sans cesse dans le cou alors qu'elle s'époumonait en rigolant et en gesticulant.

« Sur une étoile ou sur un oreiller… »Lui suggéra-t-elle.

« Au fond d'un train ou d'un vieux grenier …»Continua-t-il d'une voix suave alors qu'elle riait béatement, un sourire épanouie scotché aux lèvres « Dit-donc tu n'aurais pas un peu bu ? » Lui demanda-t-il en la faisait tourner sur elle-même.

« Nan ! » Nia-t-elle portant sa flute à champagne à ses lèvres, s'humectant le palais.

« Est-ce que ça te dirais de _vraiment_ s'aimer tout à l'heure sur un bon oreiller ? » Rigola-t-il, l'approchant encore plus près de lui, sous les yeux amusés de Kanna et Chome-et effarés de Daysia.

« C'est pas dans la chanson ça… »Minauda-t-elle

« Non c'est une proposition…. » La couva-t-il du regard.

« Pardon j'ai pas bien entendu ? » Se précipita le grand frère, protecteur.

« J'ai dit qu'on entendait rien avec ce son ! » Fit-il semblant de ne rien entendre, à cause du volume de la musique, trop forte. « Et j'aimerais bien que t'arrêtes avec tes postillons ! » Se moqua le rouquin sous les rires de ses compères.

« Tu t'en tires bien… » Souligna le footballeur à son meilleur ami, avant de rejoindre Chomesuke, paré de sa plus belle robe et de tout nouveaux bijoux.

La soirée passée, bien fatigué après avoir tant rit, tant danser et tant manger, Kanna et le reste de la bande décidèrent de se répartir dans les chambres.

« J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait se diviser par couple… » Proposa la favorite du Kendoka.

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée » Affirma Road.

« C'est Ok pour moi. » Acquiesça Kanda.

« Pas pour moi ! » Pesta Daysia. « Il est hors de question que Lavi dorme avec toi, Nahis ! »

La petite Nahis en question roula des yeux devant l'insistance de son frère.

« Alors je vais dormir avec qui…toi ? » Fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

« Ça me parait bien, oui. » Conclut le footballeur.

« Super ! je vais pouvoir dormir avec mon ''Lavi-d'amour'' » Se moqua Chome, sautant au cou du rouquin pour dessiner de petits ronds sur son torse.

« Tu vas enfin me voir sans mon bandeau, attention les yeux ! » Ria-t-il, rentrant dans son jeu pour rendre jaloux Daysia.

« OK, ok, ok ! » Céda l'ainé des Barry « Lavi tu va dormir avec moi ! »

« Quoi ? » S'horrifia celui-ci.

« Ben, oui c'est parfait ! Il n'y a rien qui empêche Chome et Nahis de partager le même lit et au moins je t'aurais à l'œil ! »

« Super… » Souffla Lavi sous les pouffements de Sachiko et de la brunette préférée du borgne.

Lavi rentra à pas de loups dans la chambre, tout le chalet s'était assoupi-ou du moins semblait s'être assoupi- et il en profitait pour passer une petite visite nocturne à sa belle.

« Nahis, Nahis ! » La réveilla-t-il doucement alors qu'elle sortait des bras de Morphée avec un air légèrement perdu.

« Hm ? »

« Désolé mon cœur, mais je n'ai pas pu te souhaiter une bonne nuit dans les règles de l'art…. »L'embrassa le rouquin avant qu'elle ne put réagir.

« Je peux m'endormir maintenant ? » Fit-elle, taquine.

« Si tu savais comme dormir avec ton frère est un cauchemar ! Il ronfle c'est horrible ! » Lui saisit-il la main, ignorant la remarque moqueuse de sa princesse.

« Oh ça je sais, ça fait seize ans que je vis avec ça je te rappelle : ces ronflements traverse mêmes les cloisons » Rigola-t-elle « Je suis contente d'avoir échappé à ce supplice. »

« Sympa, pour moi ! » Dit-il, peignant une mine boudeuse. « Je vois pas pourquoi il est aussi dur avec nous… »

« Il te connait… »Pouffa-t-elle.

« Oui mais quand même ! J'irais lui parlé demain matin ! »

« Mais franchement, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? »

« Ce que j'espérais ? Hum…Ce que j'aurais préféré tu veux dire ?hm…Sentir nos deux corps fiévreux entre les draps blancs, ondulant avec fougue et passion… »Sourit-il une étincelle dans les yeux.

« Idiot ! » Le frappa-t-elle doucement « On pourrait t'entendre ! Et puis on dirait presque un passage d'un livre à l'eau de rose… »

Lavi pencha la tête : Elle n'avait pas tord.

Ils se firent interrompre par Kanna er Road qui pénétraient dans la pièce en sautant sur le lit tout en réveillant Chome.

« Salut les tourtereaux ! » Couina Road.

« Alors on s'amuse ? » Questionna Kanna.

« Bon j'y vais ! » Soupira Lavi « Avec tout le boucan que vous faites Daysia va se réveiller et s'il ne me trouve pas à coté de lui, feignant de dormir… »

/\/\/\

Labi buvait son chocolat chaud en compagnie de Chomesuke : Ils étaient les premiers levés et attendaient avec impatience leurs moitiés respectives ainsi que leurs compagnons.

« Salut tout le monde ! » Bailla Daysia, apparaissant au seuil de la cuisine.

Ils échangèrent les salutations alors que l'ainé des Barry cherchait dans les placards de quoi se préparer un bon déjeuner.

« Tu sais de quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit, Lavi ? » Sourit Daysia.

« Non, mais je vais bientôt le savoir ! » Capitula le rouquin.

« De ma sœur et toi, vos deux corps fiévreux entre les draps blancs ondulant avec fougue et passion !»

Lavi parut s'étouffer.

« Je blague Lavi ! Je blague ! Tout ça pour dire qu'en y réfléchissant bien, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça que tu dormes avec Nahis. Mais quand je dis _Dormir _c'est _Dormir_, Vu ? »

Autant dire que Daysia avait sentit le manque de Chomesuke la nuit précédente…

« Tu peux me dire d'où te viens une telle phrase ? » S'inquiète néanmoins le borgne.

« Si tu veux tout savoir c'est Chomesuke qui m'a fait cette charmante proposition… »Rigola Daysia.

« Tiens donc ? » Arqua-t-il un sourcil, sourire aux lèvres en direction de la brunette.

« Oui, un songe ma l'a soufflé cette nuit… »Pencha-t-elle la tête, tout sourire.

Alors que Daysia se retournait pour faire chauffer son lait, Sachiko eut à peine le temps de lire sur les lèvres de Lavi. Un mot qui la fit bien rire :

« _Plagieuse_ ! »

/\/\/\

Voilà donc le chapitre 5 ! Encore désolé pour le retard ! Pour compenser je vais essayer de poster le chapitre avant le week-end mais je ne garanti rien !

Bisous à toutes !


	6. La recette d'un amour parfait

Bonjour, bonjour (Enfin bonsoir, bonsoir lol)

Je poste plus vite que d'habitude (peut être pour me faire pardonner ou peut être par l'inspiration soudaine ^^)

Voilà, en ce qui me concerna la deuxième trame de la fic commence, jusqu'a présent c'était sur un ton léger (ne vous inquiétez pas il aura toujours de l'humour ^^) mais disons que…hum vous verrez. Des amitiés/couples risquent de se défaire )

Bonne lecture ^^

/\/\/\

Nahis roula une nouvelle fois dans les draps.

« J'arrive pas à dormir » Avoua-t-elle

Lavi se tourna vers elle.

« Moi non plus »sourit-il.

Il l'observa une nouvelle fois sa princesse : Elle avait revêtue une petite nuisette arrivant en haut de ses cuisses…alléchant à souhait !

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont tous l'oreille collée à la porte comme si c'était la première fois qu'on… »Se coupa-t-elle

« C'est surement ce qu'il font ! » Badina Lavi, lui caressant le visage du dos de la main.

Il vint chercher ses lèvres alors qu'elle entourait déjà ses bras autour de ses épaules, chatouillant doucement la nuque du borgne du bout de ses ongles après avoir joué avec ses cheveux. La main de notre rouquin favori avait déjà gagné la hanche de la brunette quand…Daysia et Chome pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« Mollo ! » Intervint Daysia, alors que nos tourtereaux se séparaient, manquant d'air.

Lavi lui lança un regard à son meilleur ami, un regard que l'on pouvait interpréter comme

« Je te dérange avec Chome, moi ? »

« Désolé mais on doit passer par votre chambre pour parvenir à la notre »Fit Daysia comme s'il avait entendu les pensée de l'autre Golden boy. « Et c'est pareil pour les toilettes »Ajouta-t-il « J'ai bu le moins d'eau possible mais je ne vous garantie rien : Je vous rendrai peut être un petite visite nocturne ! » Sourit-il.

« Comme c'est pratique » se moqua Nahis avant que son frère ne se couche dans sa propre chambre.

« Bon. »Intervint Chomesuke en chuchotant « J'ai préparé le coup : dans la table de chevet vous avez une pleine boite de préser… »

« Chomesuke ! » S'écria Nahis, rougissante.

Sachiko sortit de la pièce en pouffant alors que Lavi avait déjà enfoncé sa tête dans les oreillers, trop honteux.

« Et tu veux que je dorme avec la conscience tranquille après ça ? » Rigola le borgne, redevenu lui-même.

Nahis ignora ses propos pour déposer un chaste baiser les lèvres et la mâchoire du rouquin. Elle défit le bandeau du jeune homme –enfin de l'homme, beau puissant et terriblement attirant- avant d'effleurer la fine cicatrice sur la paupière du roux. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et pria pour que son entrejambe ne fasse pas des siennes.

« On va dans la cuisine ? » Proposa innocemment la jeune fille.

« Tu veux faire _ça_, dans la cuisine ? » Rigola le rouquin.

« Non j'ai faim ! » Pouffa-t-elle. « C'est fou, depuis un certain temps tu ne pense qu'a _ça ! _Plus qu'a jouer à la PS3 c'est pour dire… »Se moqua la brunette sortant des draps, découvrant une nouvelle fois sa nuisette en soie, couvrant par miracle ses fesses.

« Parce que tu n'y es pour rien, peut être ? » Rusa-t-il à son tour, la suivant, le regard fixé sur la chute de rein de la demoiselle.

Elle saisit une tranche de fromage et s'assis sur le plan de travail. Son regard observa en une ronde la cuisine du chalet, luxueuse et parfaite pour une bonne partie de…herm. Bref.

Lavi, joueur, vint déposer une multitude de baiser sur le cou de la demoiselle, posant amoureusement et avidement ses mains sur ses hanches alors que les jambes de Nahis se balançaient comme une enfant autour de celles du rouquin.

« Lavi…» Souffla-t-elle

La main de cet homme, de _son_ homme, trouva bien vite le chemin de sa cuisse.

« Stop. »

Il releva la tête avec une mine de chien battu.

« Non Lavi ! » Tourna-t-elle la tête, ayant peur de craquer.

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! » Supplia-t-il doucement contre son cou, avec son souffle chaud, comme un enfant qui trépigne. (Un enfant avec un visage d'ange, une voix de velours et des mains terriblement expérimentées.)

« Réfléchit mon _Loulou_. » S'amusa-t-elle avec ce sobriquet inattendu, posant son index sur le bout du nez de Lavi.

« Oui _Chouchou_ ? » Rigola-t-il à son tour.

« Imagine que Daysia arrive… » Débuta-t-elle son discours.

« J'men fous, qu'il nous surprenne ! » S'emporta le rouquin, allongeant sa princesse sur le plan de travail avant d'embrasser sa poitrine avec passion.

« Non, non, non ! » Se releva-t-elle avec force pour reposer son index sur lez nez de Lavi. « Imagine un peu : Il arrive et nous vois…entrain de faire la vaisselle. » Haussa-t-elle les épaules devant son exemple, faute de mieux. « Heureux qu'il ne nous surprenne pas en pleine action, il est près à te refaire confiance une nouvelle fois en te laissant je ne sais pas…M'inviter un week-end en tête à tête dans une merveilleuse ville romantique… »Sourit-elle. « Le nombre de fois que tu voudras ! » Souligna-t-elle.

« Qu'elle manipulatrice tu fais ! » Rit-il, s'asseyant à ses cotés sur la plaque de marbre. (Pour ne pas être tenté de fondre une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres gourmandes…)

« Ça vaut le coup d'attendre non ? »

« Salut la compagnie ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » S'avança Chomesuke.

« La vaisselle ! » Fit Lavi tout sourire, alors qu'il descendait du plan d'un bond.

« En nuisette et boxer ? » Les observa-t-elle de haut en bas, ne négligeant pas le torse nu de Lavi, musclé à souhait.

« En nuisette et boxer. » Affirma Nahis, souriante.

« Ne vous occupez pas de moi, j'avais juste une petite faim… »Minauda-t-elle saisissant une crème au chocolat dans le frigo.

« Ah les femmes ! » Badina Lavi. « Un estomac plus gros que le cœur ! »

« Tu peux parler ! T'en as un gros d'_appétit_ toi aussi… »Rusa Nahis, ne parlant évidemment pas de gourmandise envers la nourriture.

S'en suivirent quelques boutades et plaisanteries avant que les compères décident de rejoindre leur lit. Une fois installé, Nahis se retourna vers son petit ami.

« Oh mon dieu ! Désolé ! »

« Quoi, quoi ? » S'affola celui-ci.

« Elle t'as vu sans ton bandeau ! Je sais que tu détestes ça ! » Glapit Nahis.

« Oh ça ! Ce n'est pas bien grave ! » Dédramatisa-t-il d'un revers de main.

« Pardon ? » Se releva Nahis, furax. « Et dire que tu m'avais fait une scène il n'y a pas longtemps ! Alors qu'on s'était brouillé pour ça ! Une semaine sans se parler ! Tu te rappelle au lycée ? La fois où j'ai failli tomber de l'échelle et que tu… »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pareil : C'est Chomesuke. Je l'a connais depuis l'enfance elle m'a déjà vu mainte fois sans ce bandeau… »

« Tu m'avais juré que j'étais la première à te voir sans… »Souffla Nahis, blessée.

« Princesse tu ne vas pas… »

« Bonne nuit Lavi. » Se retourna-t-elle, concluant la conversation et espérant que Lavi choisisse la solution de facilité : Ne pas essayer de la consoler et aller dormir sur le canapé. Il n'était pas bon de fâcher Nahis !

/\/\/\

Nahis ouvrit les yeux et consulta le réveil : Trois heures du matin ! Elle se tourna vers le rouquin, elle avait peut être décidé de se réconcilier avec lui : surtout pour une broutille aussi importante fut elle à ses yeux !

Quelque chose clochait…Ah oui. L'absence du rouquin dans les draps. Et le bandeau toujours sur la table de chevet.

Peut être qu'il avait opté pour le sofa, finalement. Elle se leva et décida de faire une ronde pour voir si ses amis dormaient bien. Elle commença par la chambre de son frère et de son amante puisque la pièce annexait la sienne. Elle sourit à la vue de Daysia dormant à point fermés et perdit son émotion de joie devant l'absence également de Chomesuke.

C'est là qu'elle entendit les rires, venus de la salle de bain. Les rires ou bien les _gémissements_ ?

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. Elle découvrit un Lavi et une Chomesuke trempés jusqu'aux os, tous les deux en tenues de nuit comme les heures précédentes. Ils observaient avec des yeux ronds la brunette sur le seuil. Chomesuke reposa la poire de douche qu'elle avait dans les mains pour s'expliquer :

« J'avais encore un creux et j'ai vu que Lavi ne dormait pas. »

« Je ne parvenais pas à dormir. » Rectifia-t-il.

« Bref, on a décidé de s'isoler dans la salle de bains pour ne pas vous réveiller avec nos discussion et avec une chose et autre… »Continua-t-elle alors que Nahis tapotait avec impatience la porte de ses ongles.

« Tu nous connais de vrais gamins ! Alors on a commencé une bataille d'e… »

« Ouais j'ai cru remarquer. » Coupa-t-elle, sèche. « Mais faites attention : ''Des enfants dans le noir ça fait des bêtises mais des bêtises dans le noir ça fait des enfants'' ». Ferma-t-elle la porte avec un sourire cynique, ne demandant pas son reste.

Elle rejoignit son lit, s'enroulant dans les draps pour contempler la place vide de _son_ rouquin. Oui quelque chose clochait ce soir là. Mais quoi ? Elle se persuada que ce n'était rien, rien du tout. Car ce n'était rien pas vrai ?

/\/\/\

Voilà donc le chapitre 6 avec une fin disons…un bonne fin xDDDD

Je vous rassure je n'avais pas l'intention de faire un chapitre si…CHAUD XDDDD. J'ai fait au feeling, mais j'aime bien )

Alors vos impressions ? ^^

Bisous les filles !


	7. Parole,parole!

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis désolé du léger retard disons que j'étais occupée )

(Par occupée entendez : coincée devant la télé à regarder des séries xD)

Je vous passe l'intro et laisse place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

/\/\/\

Toute la petite bande était en train de déjeuner, habillée et douchée quand Nahis immergea du sommeil. Le fait qu'elle ait veillé jusqu'à l'aube y était peut être pour quelque chose… Bien sur Lavi avait finit par regagner le lit mais à une heure…inconcevable. Six heures du matin ? Ou bien sept peut être ? Nahis se persuada que l'arrivée tardive du Don juan était due au fait qu'il ne voulait pas subir ces foudres. C'était obligatoirement ça. Cela DEVAIT être ça.

Elle s'était vêtue d'une robe de chambre et de pantoufle pour cacher se formes mise en valeur pas sa nuisette : Elle estimait que Lavi n'avait pas tellement le droit d'un profiter ce matin-là… Tout le monde l'observa avec attention alors qu'elle effectuait son train-train du matin, elle enchaina les gestes habituels avant de se stopper.

« Vous êtes habillés. »Remarqua-t-elle, passive.

Elle fit réchauffer son lait dans le silence après avoir enfilé une tenue dite « normale »,un simple pull et un jean pour ne pas faire ''tache'' parmi les autres.

« Biens dormis ? » Minauda-t-elle à tout le monde.

Un « Ouais » Général se fit entendre.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Road.

« Ouais, deux voir trois heure..le grand luxe ! » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormis ? » S'inquiéta Daysia.

« J'ai été réveillé par une douche nocturne… »Avala-t-elle une tartine, mâchouillant distraitement, sans conviction.

Elle avait lâché ça comme une phrase, une vulgaire phrase, sans sourciller, comme un narrateur qui vous lierait cette histoire. Aucun cynisme, d'une voix passive, sans vie. Une simple voix.

« Je sens que je n'aurais pas dû me lever, moi »Souffla Lavi se pinçant l'arrête du nez, savant évidemment ce qui allait suivre.

« Te lever ? Tu étais déjà levé Lavi. Tu le sais bien. Tu as pris ta douche ce matin ? Non bien sûr je suis bête : tu n'en as pas eu besoin ! » Fit-elle encore, la mort dans l'âme.

« Nahis tu ne vas pas commencer… »

« Oh mais c'est bien : je vois que tu as pris la peine de mettre ton bandeau aujourd'hui. » Lança-t-elle.

« Nahis vous n'allez pas vous disputez pour une chose pareille ! » Se fit entendre Chomesuke.

« ''Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas je serais doux, je ne l'ai fait que deux ou trois fois !'' ''Tu es la première à me voir sans ton bandeau je le jure.'' Tu parles, tes promesses ne valent rien ! » Souffla-t-elle, ses yeux se réveillant enfin sous une brume de rage.

« Je peux savoir qui tu imite ? » Fronça les sourcils le rouquin.

« Je vois que monsieur ne se reconnait pas. Tant mieux pour lui, j'aimerais bien n'avoir aucune conscience… comme Monsieur. » Continua-t-elle.

« Nahis ! » Se leva le borgne, les mains posées sur la table, fusillant du regard sa princesse.

« Des paroles en l'air, des paroles en l'air… »Répéta-t-elle encore, portant son bol à sa bouche. « La première, tu parles ! Un menteur, je suis sur que tu m'as menti sur bien des choses… »

« Maintenant tu arrêtes ! » Menaça Lavi. « Il ne t'ait pas venu à l'idée que je t'ai caché des choses pour éviter ça, justement ! »

« Oh c'est vrai tu voulais me protéger. De quoi au juste ? Puisque tu n'es même pas sorti avec Chomesuke. » Implora-t-elle du regard.

Chomesuke et Lavi échangèrent un regard inquiet, donnant une réponse à la question muette de Nahis

« Je m'en doutais. »Susurra-t-elle « Au moins tu ne m'auras pas menti sur une chose : Je n'étais pas la première dans tes bras. Je suis sur que tu te les as déjà toutes tapées… »

« NAHIS ! » Hurla Lavi, cognant du poing la table alors que le bol de la brunette se brisait à terre. « LA FERME ! J'EN AI MARRE DE TES FRASQUES DE GAMINE CAPRICIEUSE ! » S'époumona-t-il devant toute l'assistance.

Sa main droite tremblait inlassablement, comme si toute sa rage s'était concentrée en ce point.

« Vas-y ! Frappe-moi ! » Le défia-t-elle. « Tu en meures d'envie ! Ça te démange ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant un impact.

Lavi leva sa main, alors que toute la bande déglutissait, n'attendant qu'un micro mouvement pour bondir et arrêter le massacre.

Oui Lavi avait levé sa main… mais il ne l'abattit pas. Nahis ouvrit les yeux quand la porte claqua violemment.

« Note pour plus tard… »Commença Allen. « Racheter une porte pour la propriétaire… »

/\/\/\

Cinq minutes que Lavi s'était absenté. Cinq minutes. Nahis décida enfin d'enfiler sa doudoune pour aller voir Lavi quand… Chomesuke lui saisit le bras.

« Je peux te parler s'il te plait ? » Demanda sa belle sœur avant que Nahis n'accepte à contre cœur et qu'elles se mettent à l'écart.

« Je voulais que tu saches que…entre Lavi et moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« C'est fou comme cette phrase parait toujours suspecte malgré toute les bonnes intentions dont fait preuve ''l'accusé''. » Sourit Nahis.

« Euh ouais… »

Elles restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder non pas en chien de faïences mais dans le blanc des yeux.

« Bon… »Changea de sujet Nahis. « J'aime bien les bijoux que tu portais à la fête la dernière fois…mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu avec au par avant. Tu les as achetés sur place ? »

« Euh oui on va dire ça…En faite c'est…c'est…L-Lavi qui me les as offert. »

« Oh. Pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Non enfaite il était tellement content d'apprend que…Enfaite il a reçu un coup de téléphone de sa banque et…Il était tellement heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait hérité d'une autre action de ses parents…quand il a apprit qu'il était encore plus riche qu'avant…il a insisté pour me les offrir. » Rougit Chomesuke.

« Oh je vois. Je n'étais pas au courant. Pour les actions je veux dire… »

« Il allait sans doute t'en parler… »

« Ouais à moins qu'il n'ait pas confiance en moi… »

Elle entendit une excuse de Chomesuke mais disparu dans l'encadrement de la porte pour aller voir ce que devenait Lavi.

Il était sur le perron, se réchauffant les mains avec son souffle le mieux qu'il pouvait alors qu'il demeurait assis sur les marches.

« Lavi ? »Hésita-t-elle.

Il se retourna. Non il ne se réchauffait pas les mains…il était en pleine crise d'asthme ! Déjà que l'air de la montagne, l'altitude, étaient causes de soucis pour lui qui bataillait à respirer alors il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de _ça_ ! Pas _maintenant_.

Il lui tendit une main et elle fit presque un pas en arrière. Elle avait peur. Peur depuis ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes avant cet épisode. Elle lui prit cependant la main, lui aussi avait peur. Peur de la perdre….ou bien de détruire son château de carte où trônaient _ses petits secrets_… ?

« Je suis désolé… » Lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Il répondit par une nouvelle aspiration.

« Tu veux peut être que j'aille chercher… »Se stoppa-t-elle. Lavi venait de serrer un peu plus fort sa main. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

« Tu sais je pense que vous allez avoir une grande discussion avec Daysia. Après ce que j'ai dit, c'est sur qu'il a compris. Tu veux que je t'apporte une poche de glace ? » Blagua-t-elle alors que Lavi allait de mieux en mieux.

Il sourit puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je t'ai fait une vilaine crise de jalousie je te l'accorde mais..Je ne sais pas c'est ci étrange ! Je ne dis pas que toute les filles ont eu la chance de te voir sans ton bandeau mais…Et puis tu es sortis avec Chome et…Tu étais ma première fois, j'avoue que ça me ferait mal si elle était la tienne… »

Il ne répondit pas, la couva simplement des yeux.

Elle dé zippa sa doudoune pour lui faire observer son nouveau haut.

« Tu aimes ? » Sourit-elle.

« C'est…C'est mignon. » Peina-t-il à dire, alors que la crise perdait de son effet. « On dirait le sweat-shirt de Chomesuke tu sais le petit haut qu'elle… » Se coupa-t-il, se mordant la lèvre, conscient de sa bêtise.

« Bon et bien…je n'aurais qu'à le ramener à la boutique ! » Souffla-t-elle avant de quitter le perron.

Elle croisa son frère dans le couloir et se permit de l'arrêter.

« Daysia tu crois que… »

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua-t-il.

« Mon frère, mon petit ami, ma meilleure amie… »

« Ma sœur, ma petite amie, mon meilleure ami… » Compléta l'ainé. « J'ai peur Nahis, je ne comprend rien et j'ai peur. »

Elle enlaça.

/\/\/\

Voilà donc le chapitre 7 ! Avec un peu de retard je vous l'accorde… On ne sait plus qui croire hein ? )

Là est le but ! bon je vous laisse, laissez vos impressions ! A le semaine prochaine !


	8. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça

Voici ENFIN le chapitre 8, avec une semaine de retard ! Ce n'est pas pardonnable ^^''

Je m'excuse et laisse place au chapitre, vous l'avez sûrement attendu !

Bonne lecture !

/\/\/\

Nahis s'admira une nouvelle fois dans la glace, et tourna sur elle-même : Pas mal. Cette robe était plutôt pas mal. Un peu courte et fine pour cette semaine aux skis mais pour une soirée c'était l'idéal.

Mignonne, pas chère et _sauvagement sexy_. Nahis avait une folle envie de faire l'acquisition de cette merveille. Et pas qu'un peu ! Elle pouvait bien se le permettre : elle s'était fait rembourser son haut qui ressemblait à celui de Chomesuke et cela pouvait bien être une façon de reconquérir son petit ami.

Non, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, surtout pas après ce qu'il s'était passé une heure au par avant :

Nahis s'était avancé vers Lavi pour lui lâcher sans état d'âme :

« Je sais ce que tu…ce qui te lie avec Chomesuke. »

« Pardon ? » Rit celui-ci.

« Je sais ce qui y a entre Chome et toi. Enfin…je pense. »

Le sourire de Lavi s'effaça.

« Tu n'étais pas censé l'apprendre comme ça. » Souffla-t-il, reposant son journal sur la table.

« Pa-pardon ? »

« Tu…qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste ? » Arqua-t-il un sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une affaire d'argent…Mais à elle, oui à elle, tu lui a confié que tu avais _encore _hérité de tes parents. Vous avez des regards complices et pleins de sous entendus, parfois quand tu as un coup de téléphone et que tu m'annonces que c'est Daysia pour t'éclipser dans le couloir, je sais très bien que c'est elle. Je ne suis pas naïve. »

« C'était censé être une surprise ! » Soupira Lavi, vaincu.

Elle prit une mine dégoutée, outragée mêlée à un air désespéré.

« Une surprise ? Je ne crois pas qu'on doit avoir la même définition du mot ''surprise'' »

« Je pensais que tu allais être heureuse… »Fronça-t-il les sourcils.

« Heureuse ? Mais comment peux tu envisageais… » Se coupa-t-elle, reprenant son calme, se forçant à ne pas crier. « Comment voudrais-tu que je sois heureuse alors que tu- que tu… »

« Je pensais que ça t'aiderais à grandir, à aller de l'avant… »

« M'aider à grandir ? » S'exclama-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« M'enfin si tu n'aimes pas ma surprise, on s'arrangera avec Daysia, ce n'est pas bien grave. Je peux changer. » Haussa-t-il les épaule, reprenant sa lecture.

« Changer ? Tu penses que l'on change de filles et de petites amies comme de chemises ? » S'écria-t-elle.

« Fille ? Petite amie ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Il comprit et se mit à rire.

« Je ne crois pas que l'on parle de la même chose Princesse ! » Dit-il, plié en deux par ses rires.

« Mais de quoi tu…Et Chomesuke ? Et une surprise ? Argent ? Echanger ? » Fit-elle ne comprenant plus rien du tout.

« J'en ai trop dit »Fit le borgne, en se mordant les lèvres.

« Ou pas assez. » Croisa les bras la brunette.

« Oh si crois moi. » Lui souffla-t-il dans le cou avant de l'embrasser et de quitter la pièce.

/\/\/\

Elle souffla une nouvelle fois avant de rejoindre sa cabine d'essayage. Cet échange si ambiguë était peut être bénin…ou pas du tout. Il lui cachait quelque chose et elle était censée être heureuse ? Mais de quoi parlait-t-il ? Elle s'effeuilla comme une fleur et rangea sa jolie robe sur son cintre d'origine. Devait-elle la prendre oui ou non ? Elle n'était pas très sûre. Bon allez, il fallait se motiver !

Elle sortit de la cabine souffla un grand coup et s'observa une nouvelle fois devant la glace. Peut importe que la fille derrière elle la prenne pour une égocentrique fana de sa propre image ! Ce qu'elle voyait à présent dans le miroir ce n'était plus cette ''petite fille'' de seize ans, candide et amoureuse (et peut être même trompée par son beau parleur de petit ami).Non ce n'était plus cette fille là, mais une jeune fille (bientôt une jeune femme) déterminée, sûre d'elle sui avançait droit vers sa destinée (et là bien sûr vers la caisse.) Peu importe ce que lui cachait Lavi, elle allait le découvrir.

Et vite.

Même plus vite qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Plus vite qu'elle aurait dû.

Plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

/\/\/\

Lavi pénétra dans la chambre que sa brunette partageait avec son autre amie, tout aussi brune. Elle lisait, dos à lui, un magazine de mode, sûrement toute droit venue de ses emplettes. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais loucha sur ses cheveux bruns au parfum si particulier qu'il affectionnait tant. En y réfléchissant bien sa colocataire de chambre avait elle aussi cette petite senteur caractéristique. Peut être achetaient-elles le même savon ? Ou le même parfum ? Il ne le savait pas et franchement, cela lui importait peu. Il se dégagea du pan de mur auquel il s'était accoudé pour toiser sa dulcinée. Son cou frémissait doucement au gré de sa respiration alors qu'elle tournait sagement et inlassablement les pages de sa revue. Il s'approcha assez timidement. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment leur relation n'était pas à son apogée. Petites cachoteries et disputes gâchaient un peu leur bonheur.

Alors qu'il posait un genou sur le matelas, elle ne broncha pas, alors il décida de s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle ne daigna pas se retourner. Lui faisait-elle encore la tête ? Enfin de compte, le fait qu'il ne voyait absolument pas son visage avait quelque chose…d'attrayant, d'enivrant…d'excitant. Il observa ses courbes une nouvelle fois, il devait bien les connaitre par cœur mais il les regarda sous un jour nouveau…Comme une première fois. Il se laissa tenter par une aventure, à _l'aveuglette_…

Il fit glisser quelques mèches de ses cheveux sur le côté pour pouvoir embrasser son cou, il sentit alors un sourire s'étirer sur le visage de la belle avec un soupir d'approbation. Bien…Il continua son approche, baiser par baiser met elle continua à faire l'indécise, comme si elle n'avait pas encore aperçu son visage d'apollon penché sur elle, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué ses cheveux roux. Il passa une main sous son t-shirt, gourmands de saveurs nouvelles…

La deuxième petite brunette de la chambre, qui connaissait Lavi sur le bout des doigts s'approcha dangereusement de la chambre après avoir franchit le couloir, elle venait juste de rentrer d'une balade en ville et ne voulait qu'une chose : S'allonger et souffler un peu.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, ouvrit la porte…Et lâcha son paquet où se tenait sa nouvelle robe toute neuve.

« La-Lavi ? »

Le borgne se détacha de Chomesuke.

« Nahis ? »

Elle aurait voulu mourir sur place. C'est ce que son cœur fit alors que ses jambes, toujours vivantes, courraient vers l'entrée.

/\/\/\

Wahou ! Qu'elle fin ! Je paris que vous détestez n'est-ce pas ? )

A la semaine prochaine, laissez vos impressions !


	9. Je t'aime

Encore désolé pour le retard ! (je crois que cela deviens une habitude !) A la base j'avais décidé d'écrire 10 chapitres (ben oui ça fait un nombre tout rond, tout mignon !) Mais tout compte fait, je ne veux pas m'éterniser sur des longueurs, ni ennuyer les lecteurs par des vues et revues ! Donc j'ai décidé que le chapitre 9 sera le dernier de cette saison !

Bonne lecture !

/\/\/\

Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, portée par l'adrénaline ou la peine sans doute ! Elle avait à peine mis un pied dehors que Lavi la rattrapait déjà.

« Attends ! » Lui criait-il.

Trop tard : Elle avait déjà enfourché le jet-ski loué pour la semaine. Démarrant en trombe, Lavi dû accélérer la course pour réussir tant bien que mal à la talonner.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Lavi ! » hurlait-elle, le vent en pleins visage alors que Lavi, bon sprinteur, se tenait encore derrière elle.

« Princesse ! Je te jure que… »

Que quoi ? Qu'il l'avait simplement confondu avec Chomesuke ? La belle affaire ! Comment devait-elle réagir ?

Elle passa une nouvelle vitesse et le rouquin, met avec toutes les bonnes intentions du monde ne put cependant pas tenir la route. Il s'arrêta découragé, étouffa un juron et rebroussa chemin.

/\/\/\

Lavi parut enfin dans la chambre et Chome lui sauta presque dessus, trop impatiente.

« Alors ? Tu l'as retenu ? Elle sait ? Tu as fait quelques choses ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Du calme ! » La fit taire le borgne. « Non je n'en ai pas eu le temps ! Mais tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Si j'avais su ! »

« J'ai commis la même erreur que toi, je te rappelle ! Tu ne voyais pas mes traits je ne voyais pas les tiens, comment pouvions nous savoir ? »

« Tu as raison. Mais vu d'une personne extérieur qui a de très gros doutes sur la nature de notre relation, c'est normal qu'elle se fasse des idées… » Soupira le rouquin.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre alors ? »

« Et à espérer… » Renchérit-Lavi avec un sourire triste.

« A espérer quoi ? » Surgit L'ainé des Barry, Daysia fraichement revenu.

/\/\/\

Nahis ne savait plus si elle faisait du hors-piste : peut importe. Elle voulait simplement s'éloigner un peu pour réfléchir. Ses yeux retrouvaient peu à peu la vue après s'être quelques minutes plus tôt, frangeaient de larmes. En y réfléchissant bien, Lavi avait eu réellement surpris de la voir au seuil de la porte. Pas pris au dépourvu ou un air coupable sur le visage non. Surpris. Comme s'il pensait qu'elle n'était pas à sa place devant cette porte. Comme s'il pensait qu'elle était dans ses bras.

Trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la branche. Elle dérapa et tomba de l'engin en un roulé boulé violent et douloureux.

/\/\/\

« Vous avez …quoi ? » S'emporta Daysia quand les deux amis lui avaient rapporté toute l'histoire, n'omettant aucun détail.

« On peut te jurer qu'on ignorait l'identité l'un de l'autre ! Comment veux-tu que l'on vous inflige ça ? »

« J'en sais rien, à vous de me le dire. » Trancha Daysia.

« Daysia, sérieusement, est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait… » S'inquiéta Chome.

« Non je ne crois rien. » Lui prit-il la main. « Enfin…j'espère. »

Elle sourit.

« Je préviens les autres et on part à sa recherche » Dit-il.

Pas question d'abandonner sa sœur dans le froid et la neige, avec les idées embrouillées et sans explications à tous ces faits, qui plus est !

/\/\/\

Elle releva la tête, portant une main à son crane espérant de ne pas y trouver du sang. OUF ! Rien à l'horizon. Sa tête était lourde, ses genoux bien écorchés- elle le sentais à travers son jean mais n'osait pas vérifier à cause du froid. Elle observa le jet ski en piteuse état : pas sur qu'elle réussisse à la redémarrer…C'était déjà un exploit d'être parvenu jusque là sans savoir le ''piloter'' !

Elle porta instinctivement sa main à son poignet : plus de bracelet, disparu. Quel bracelet me direz-vous ? Celui que Lavi avait eu la gentillesse de lui offrir. Pour l'anniversaire de leurs « 6 mois ». Six mois passés ensemble coupés bien des fois par quelques ruptures et autres tracas comme « L'affaire Tayuya… ». Mais ce bracelet avait-il encore de l'importance à présent ? Ne serait pas à Chomesuke qu'il devrait offrir des bijoux à présent ? Il ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire la dernière fois !

« Par pur gentillesse et générosité. » Se rassura-t-elle.

Elle observa les alentours. Aucune trace de ce bracelet, son bracelet. Le bijou d'argent s'était fondu dans le paysage tout vêtu de blanc…

Elle ne rentrerait pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé. Elle pouvait être entêtée quand elle le voulait. Elle ne bougerait pas de là ! Mais où était est-ce « là » ? Elle ne reconnaissait rien…Super. Il ne manquait plus que ça. A présent le fait de rejoindre le chalet de ses amis n'était pas l'affaire de sa volonté mais de ses possibilités….

/\/\/\

Il était tard, le soleil s'était coucher depuis plusieurs heures et la lune surplombait le ciel, régnant sur le froid avec son halo de lumière.

Ils l'appelaient sans cesse, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt, les pistes, s'éloignant du chalet à chaque minute. Quelque chose attira l'attention du borgne : une petite forme tremblotante aux lèvres bleutées, s'était roulé en boule à côté de la moto des neiges louée.

Il s'élança vers elle, la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, elle qui n'avait pas pris la peine d'attraper une veste lors de sa fuite. Logique.

« Lavi… »Sourit-elle

« Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là… »Lui souffla-t-il.

« Daysiaaa….. » Chuchota-t-elle, frigorifié.

« Mec, je crois qu'elle t'appelle. » Se retourna le rouquin vers son meilleur ami, déçu mais compréhensif.

Nahis fut réchauffée rie qu'en voyant le sourire ému de son grand frère.

/\/\/\

Une nouvelle journée avait commencée il y avait de cela une heure, la lune éclairant toujours le ciel, bien déterminée à ne pas rendre son royaume au soleil avant quelques heures.

Nahis, petite brunette bien plus fragile qu'elle ne le prêtant, avait retrouvé des couleurs grâce à un bon bol de chocolat chaud et une couverture agréablement douillette.

« Tu as perdu ça… »Hésita Lavi en lui tendant son petit bracelet en argent.

« Merci, mais je ne sais pas si je dois le porter… » Releva-t-elle les yeux.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur le perron quand tu es parti en courant…puis en jet-ski comme une cendrillon des temps modernes ! » S'amusa-t-il, pour seule réponse.

« Il faut qu'on parle… »

« Je t'écoute »Dit le rouquin s'asseyant à ses cotés la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle voulu le repousser mais n'en eu ni la force ni le courage.

« Alors comme ça avec Chome tu… »

« Je t'ai acheté une maison. » Lâcha-t-il.

« Pa-pardon ? »

« Je t'ai acheté une maison, à toi et à Daysia. Elle est parfaite tu verras. Pile entre ton lycée et mon université- et celle de Chome et Daysia accompagnés de toute la petite bande. On pourra se voir plus souvent et ça évitera à ton frère de payer un appart' d'étudiants.. »

« Tu veux dire que c'était ça que tu me cachais avec Chome ? Les sourires ? Les regards en coin ? Les coups de téléphones ? »

« Je m'occupais de l'argent et Chomesuke de l'administration. Je n'étais censé te le dire qu'a la rentrée mais vu les circonstances… »

« Mais tu sais combien coûte une maison au moins ? » S'inquiéta Nahis.

« Et bien vu ce que j'ai hérité des actions de mes parents j'ai de quoi t'en acheter au moins dix avec sept chambres chacune…. » Sourit-il.

« Pourquoi sept chambres ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Une pour chaque jours de la semaine ! » Rigola-t-il avec un regard plein de sous entendus.

« Alors comme ça tu ne me trompais pas… »Susurra-t-elle.

Quand elle éclata en sanglot, il éclata de rire :

« Mais pour quoi tu pleures ? »

« J'en sais rien ! » S'exclama-t-elle entre deux hoquets « Le soulagement sans doute… »Sourit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Regarde-moi. » Lui prit-il le menton pour qu'elle plonge son regard dans le sien. « Jamais au grand jamais, je ne te tromperais, pas après ce qu'on a traversé. »

A la fin de ses vacances, leurs chemins se sépareraient un bref instant, puisqu'ils ne partageraient plus le même établissement. Il la laisserait seule avec Road et Allen –Et sérieusement il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il allait profiter de chaque instant à ses côtés. Bien sûr ils passeraient les week-ends ensemble… 2 ans à attendre pour se retrouver à l'université.

Il joignit ses lèvres aux siennes.

FIN

/\/\/\

Voici donc le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé )

En fin de semaine comme la 3ème et dernière saison de cette fic. Elle ne comportera que peu de chapitres, 5/6 maximum, à croire que je diminue le nombre de chapitre à chaque saison !

Merci de m'avoir suivie, bisous à toutes !


End file.
